Coup de dictionnaire
by Mael-kun
Summary: Deux personnages de l'univers Harry Potter, un coup de dictionnaire et POUF ça fait des chocapi.. des Os, des Os, pardon ! (Gros délire, lisez le Chapitre 1 pour plus de détails)
1. Infos

Bonjour, bonsoir à vous !

Aujourd'hui, je vais vous expliquer le principe de ce recueil, il est très simple vous verrez !

En fait, j'ai eu une idée (un peu WTF je l'accorde) !  
-Mais Maël-kun, quelle est ton idée ?  
Je vais y venir, calme toi petit être !

Mon idée consiste à demander à deux personnes différentes de me donner le nom d'un personnage d'Harry Potter puis de tirer un mot dans le dictionnaire et d'ensuite faire un Os ayant comme personnages principaux les deux personnes "tirées au sort" en temps que couple (ce qui risque de donner des couples assez improbable) avec, comme "sujet" de l'Os le mot tiré au sort.

Par exemple (exemple au pif, si il se réalise un jour c'est que j'ai prédit l'avenir mdr) :  
Si une amie me donne le personnage de Drago et ma mère le personnage d'Hermione et que je tire le mot "Dispute" je devrais alors écrire un Dramionne avec comme sujet une dispute.

Voilà voilà, c'est simple vous voyez !

MAIS !  
Pour rendre ça encore plus drôle (c'est à ce moment là que vous devez avoir peur normalement mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cette fois mon idée est totalement normale) VOUS pouvez donner un personnage en Review et ce personnage sera sujet d'un Os avec un autre que je demanderais à un de mes proches de choisir (histoire que même si on ne se connais pas vraiment vous pouviez participer à "l'élaboration" de ce recueil de couples improbables)

Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez !

(Les personnages du premier Os sont déjà tiré et le chapitre est en train d'être écrit donc si vous proposez un personnage il ne sera pas dans ce premier chapitre)

Kiss !


	2. Menace DragoSeverus

**Les personnages de cet Os ont été choisit par ma soeur et mon copain :**  
 **Ma soeur : Drago Malfoy**  
 **Mon copain : Severus Rogue**

 **Le mot de cet Os est : "Menace"**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira :)**

* * *

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris, vous pouvez répéter ?  
-Êtes-vous sourd ou bien stupide ? Je vous ai ordonné de sortir avec moi  
-Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Je suis déjà avec quelqu'un je vous signale !  
-Voulez vous que tous le lycée soit au courant de l'histoire que vous avez eu avec Miss-je-sais-tout pendant les vacances, l'an dernier ?  
-Non mais.., comment savez vous ça d'abord ?  
-Vous devriez être plus discret monsieur Malfoy, vous étiez particulièrement bruyant quand vous pensiez être seul au manoir.  
-Enflure.. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?  
-Parce qu'il y a une folle furieuse qui est tombée "raide dingue" de moi et à qui je dois échapper.  
-Très bien, soupira le blond, j'accepte mais à deux conditions.  
-Qui sont, lâcha Rogue avec un rictus amusé  
-Primo : l'incident entre Granger et moi ne doit pas s'ébruiter  
-Vous appelez cela un incident ? Dois-je vous rappeler que c'était vous qui l'invitiez au manoir pour pouvoir la bai..  
-Taisez vous !  
-Très bien, j'accepte de ne pas ébruiter "l'incident", quelle est la deuxième condition ?  
-Que ça ne s'ébruite pas trop, ok pour rendre ton admiratrice jalouse et qu'elle te lâche mais pas ok pour que tout Poudlard soit au courant  
-Ça serait moins convaincant donc non, une bonne partie de l'école sera au courant je peux te l'assurer.  
-Alors je refuse !  
-Très bien, je vais donc de ce pas raconter à Potter "l'incident" de cet été avec Miss-je-sais-tout  
-Ok deal, combien de temps ça devra durer au juste ?  
-Cela commencera ce soir et se terminera quand elle m'aura laisser en paix.  
-Bien.

Et le professeur s'en alla laissant un Drago au bord de la crise de nerf, pourquoi diable est-ce que ça devait tomber sur lui ?  
Le jeune sorcier sortit à son tour de la salle. La comédie commençait ce soir avait-il dit !? Très bien, le fils Malfoy avait déjà une idée.

Le soir même le blond était donc assis dans la grande salle, comme toujours et commençait la première partie de son plan.  
Il fixa Severus en souriant et commença à "flirter" avec son voisin de gauche, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était censé être en couple qu'il allait s'empêcher de jouer. Le garçon était d'ailleurs plutôt "pas mal". Certes ce n'était pas non plus un mannequin mais Poudlard n'en était pas rempli.  
"Peut-être que si Rogue n'intervient pas je pourrais le mettre dans mon lit ce soir, pensa-t-il"  
Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il savait l'autre sorcier prêt à tout pour ne pas le laisser gâcher son plan.  
D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup, il le vit se lever et marcher dans sa direction.

5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0...

"-Bonsoir Severus, dit-il avant que celui-ci ne puisse dire un seul mot.  
-Monsieur Malfoy, suivez moi je vous pris.  
-Bien sûr"

Et le jeune homme se leva en adressant, au passage, un petit clin d'œil à son voisin et suivit son professeur hors de la salle.

"-Puis-je savoir ce que vous faisiez monsieur Malfoy ?  
-J'ai un plan ne t'en fais pas, et lâche les noms de famille, c'est pas crédible  
-Et quel est vot.. ton plan ?  
-C'est simple, ceci."

Le blond entendit la porte juste derrière eux s'ouvrir et embrassa son professeur.  
Surpris, ce dernier ne répondit au baiser que lorsqu'il vit la personne ayant ouvert la porte, une jeune première année, c'était elle qu'il essayait de fuir.  
Drago sourit et se sépara de l'autre homme et lui glissant un clin d'œil pas du tout discret avant de s'en aller.  
Il regagna ensuite sa chambre fier de lui. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas s'amuser un peu ?

Malheureusement pour lui, les jours qui suivirent ne furent pas de tout repos pour lui.  
En effet, il jouait son rôle avec tellement de perfection que tout le monde pensait réellement qu'il étaient ensemble, et ce fut là que ça devint douloureux pour lui.  
Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il commençait à développer des sentiments pour l'autre homme et, au fil des jours, voir tout le monde les croire en couple alors qu'il n'en était rien, ça lui faisait mal.  
Tout le monde à l'école était à présent convaincu et il su donc que ça allait être la fin. L'admiratrice folle s'était "rendu à l'évidence", son professeur aimait les homme et rien ne pourrait le changer. Elle l'avait enfin "laisser en paix" comme il disait alors ça allait être la fin de leur comédie, il devait l'accepter.

Et pourtant...  
Pourtant il n'y arrivait pas. Ça faisait franchement fleur bleue mais il était tomber amoureux pour la première fois de sa vie, mais pour l'autre ce n'était qu'un jeu, qu'un rôle à jouer pour qu'on le laisse tranquille. Pour Severus rien n'était réel, et ça lui faisait mal parce que maintenant, pour lui, ça n'avait plus rien de factice, ses sentiments s'étaient développer et étaient bel et bien réels.

Il avait penser à se confier à l'autre sorcier mais, ce jour là, quand il avait finalement réussi à rassembler tout son courage, il surpris une conversation entre lui et Dumbledore et il comprit qu'il ne pourrait jamais attirer l'attention de l'homme qu'il aimait parce que ses sentiments étaient restés dans le passé, tellement loin. Il comprit qu'il l'aimait et l'aimerait toujours et qu'il n'était pas _elle_ , alors à quoi bon tenter.  
Son dernier mot lui brisa définitivement le cœur, il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait prendre pour s'en remettre mais ce mot résonnait dans sa tête, un seul mot, encré en lui.  
"Always", pour toujours, son cœur appartiendrait à une autre. Et il la détesta, mais après tout, les morts s'en fichent pas mal de ce qu'on pense d'eux non ? Mais il la détesta quand même. Il s'en foutait à quel point c'était stupide, il la détesta et tant que ce mot résonnera dans sa tête il la détesterait.

* * *

 **BON !**

 **Je suis désolé que le premier Os de ce recueil ait une fin aussi... triste !?**  
 **Mais, pour ma défense, ce couple aurait vraiment pu être cute, seulement je vois mal Severus abandonner le souvenir de Lily après si longtemps**  
 ** _Snilly_ forever, sorry **

**Review ?**


End file.
